One Out of a Million
by Dysfunctional Serenity
Summary: Ichigo's son, Shiro, gets kidnapped by his psycho mother! What surprise awaits them when they finally find them and what will it do to all of their sanity? GrimmIchi
1. The Life of a Father

Panting heavily, the orange haired teen ran down the streets, leading to his house where hopefully he would be safe. The poor teen had followers... followers with intents that he didn't want to even think about. He finally seen his apartment and ran faster when he heard them getting closer. He burst through the door, turning to lock it and panted. He rested against the door and sighed in relief... finally home.

Things had been like this for a while now-try the last four months, two weeks, and five days. Not that he's counting.

"Ichigo? Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime called, rushing into the room with little Shiro following. Ichigo pulled her into his arms, shocking the girl in his arms. "I... Ichigo?" she asked confused but he didn't hear her. He just wanted to hold her, to know that there was someone who still cared for him. But more than her he wanted to hold the three year old at her side. He let Orihime go and knelt in front of Shiro, hugging the young boy tightly, holding him close to his heart.

"Daddy?" the small child asked, telling that there was something wrong with his father.

"I'm all right..." he said wiping away the small tear that had escaped his eye before facing the child who didn't seem to buy his fake smile.

"Ya didn't do a good job dad." he said sadly, reaching up to wipe the water in his away. Ichigo sighed, the boy was too smart for his age. He stood up, taking the boy up with him and headed into their room.

"Don't wait up on us for dinner okay? We're going to the park, I would invite you but we need to have a father-son talk." Ichigo smiled at Orihime and she just nodded sadly before Ichigo walked into his room, got dressed, and walked hand in hand to the park with his Shiro. He was aware of the glares and disgusted looks he received but tried to ignore them.

"Daddy? Can I call you "King"?" Ichigo looked down at his son, confused and shocked at the sudden question.

"Why would you want to call me that?" Shiro shrugs.

"Because the daddy loin is the king until the baby loin overthrows the king so that he can become king so for now, you're my king." Ichigo shuttered at the boy's words, not wanting the mental image of his son killing him that ran through his mind.

"No... you can call me anything other then that." a devilish grin spreads across Shiro's face. Someone ran into Ichigo causing him to fall, calling him a fag, he walks laughing. Ichigo looks down sadly, not moving.

"Yeah you keep walking! If I was as big and strong as my King, I'd kick yer ass!" Ichigo was shocked when he realized that that was his _three year old_ son's voice. "Are you okay King?" He asked, trying to get Ichigo back up to his feet but too small to lift the refusing teen.

"Thank you for your help but don't ever say that word again." he stood up. "And don't call me "King". I'm just dad." Continues to walk, Shiro instantly taking his hand.

"Okay King." Ichigo sighed, knowing the boy would never listen.

"Were you good for Aunt Himie?" Ichigo asked as he helped Shiro into a swing.

"Yeah! I was on my bestest behavior!" he exclaimed, his golden eyes lighting up.

"Will she say the same thing?" Ichigo starts to push him as he kicks his little feet, trying to go higher.

"Yup, I was extra good because I want to go out for ice cream tomorrow!" it was silent for awhile before Shiro finally spoke again. "Why is King sad?" Ichigo froze at the words. "Daddy?" Ichigo sighed and stopped Shiro's swing before sitting on the swing next to him.

"You know how... daddy doesn't like going outside?" Shiro nodded. "Well it's because of people like that prick you scared off." he said in a goofy voice, ticking Shiro, simply to hear his childish laughter. Once heard, Ichigo felt a bit more confident and proceeded. "People don't like me because I got your mom pregnant and she told me over and over that she didn't want you..." his eyes gave in and he hid his face, though he knew Shiro had already seen his tears. "But I wouldn't let her kill you." Ichigo sobbed, holding his face with both hands. Shiro slid off the swing to wrap his small arms around his dad the best he could manage, knowing it would be better to just hold him silently and let him cry rather then try his words, knowing it would somehow only make things worse. He wasn't good at comforting people but he knew that to his father, his presence was enough... just knowing that his little boy was there... was enough to keep him sane.

Shiro felt oddly calm for just hearing that his mother had wanted him dead before he lived. He would probably blow up later, like usual, though he needed to be good so he could get promised ice cream. He felt confused and conflicted, not knowing how to react. The poor boy was but a child yet he felt so much older.

"I had sex with her because I was pressured into it." Shiro growled at the word "sex", remembering their long discussion on the topic when he asked about it. Ichigo picked Shiro up, setting him on his lap, holding him close to his chest, and crying onto his small shoulder. "When I found out that she was pregnant-and that you were mine cause... well... your mom and I have never been together... she wasn't with only me..."

"Dad..." Shiro complained. Talking about sex didn't bother him but his _parents_?

"Sorry bud... I panicked at first but then felt extremely... happy. I couldn't wait... those nine months nearly killed me. She left after getting out of the hospital... the only time she seen you was when I was in there holding you. I haven't heard from her since."

"Hm... is daddy sleeping with Aunt Himie now?" Ichigo chuckled and slightly laughed at that. Shiro looked up to see the teen shaking his head.

"No, you see... Aunt Himie is really... well put bluntly, the only friend dad has anymore."

"Why?" Shiro asked curiously and Ichigo looked uncomfortable, just like when Shiro had asked about sex.

"Well that's because... I... well I didn't like being with mom because well... daddy doesn't like girls." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"But... if daddy doesn't like girl's then what does daddy like?" Ichigo blushed fiercely. How was he supposed to tell this to his three year old son?

"W-well..."

"Why is King red? Ya embraced?" Ichigo looked down into Shiro's mocking eyes, causing the teen to blush harder.

"D-don't look or talk to me like that, I'm your father." he stood up and headed back home, hoping no one would hit him specially with Shiro in his arms. "Well I... I like men... other guys..." Shiro looked up at him with an understanding expression though Ichigo averted his eyes. Shiro chuckled and snuggled into his father's chest.

"It's okay King... something good will happen soon." Ichigo stopped walking and watched Shiro as he yawned and slowly fell asleep. He held him closer, tears threatening to escape his eyes but he held them back.

"Thank you Shiro... dream a pleasant dream... not the nightmares dad has... I love you, so very much."

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending I know... I know... anyway please review. Please? <em>Please<em>? Okay see you all next chapter! XD


	2. A Turn For the Better?

Well if I didn't lose you in the first chapter then great, here's the second.

Disclaimer: If we all owned Bleach... well that'd be one Hell of a ride. O_o

* * *

><p>Ichigo quickly made his way down the streets, the sooner he got to the store, the sooner he could go home. He closed his eyes for moment, letting his legs lead him as he listened to his music, trying to relax.<p>

'No one's trying to kill you. You'll be fine, you're just going to the store...' he took a deep breath, singing quietly to himself along with the song playing. He suddenly felt a lot of eyes on him and opened his just as he was thrown to the ground, another body landing on top of his own. "What the Hell?" he yells, pulling his earphones out. He's surprised to stare up into bright cobalt eyes, a deep shade of red invading his face.

"Are you all right?" the man above him asked and the best Ichigo could manage was a slight nod. The man was breath taking-down right gorgeous. He stood up and helped the still shocked Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo couldn't stop staring at the man as he yelled at a car as it sped away. He finally turned back to Ichigo, looking both worried and pissed off. "Why the Hell didn't you move?" the man growled, pulling him away from the road.

"Move? Move where?"

"Outta that car's way moron!" he shouted, turning away to rub the bridge of his nose. He ran a hand through his bright blue hair before sticking them both into his pockets, turning back to face the berry. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm tired, sore, and still pumped with adrenaline." he walked closer to the boy. "Are you sure you're all... right?" he trailed off, looking down at his arm. Ichigo followed his gaze to see that his arm was bleeding. He man sighed, grabbing his other arm to drag him somewhere, still ignoring the stares given to them from everyone. "Where are you going?" he growled, still pulling Ichigo behind him. He wasn't shocked that someone had just tried to run him over but that someone had put their life in danger to save his.

"Uh... the corner store." their trip was silent as the blunet continued to pull him into the store and into the bathroom. He growled and mummered to himself all the while as he cleaned Ichigo's arm. It was just road burn, nothing too bad and he didn't even feel it. "So uh... why'd you save me?" Ichigo asked and the man's eyes shot to his, looking up at him as if he were stupid but he quickly looked back down, finishing up with his arm.

"You were in the car's way so I got you out, that's it." he said angrily. Ichigo watched the man as he sat on the sink next to him, still holding his arm. "And stop staring at me, ya damn creep!" he yelled and Ichigo averted his eyes but they slowly found their way back to the blunet.

"It's just... I've never had anyone care about me..." Ichigo said shyly, rubbing his arm but stopped when it went over the other man's. They looked at each other, light shades of blush over both of their faces. The older man snatched his hand back and Ichigo looked down nervously.

"Who said I cared? My first day in this town and I gotta save yer worthless ass? Are you always getting into trouble cause I don't want to have to keep running into ya."

"And... why would you keep running into me? Are you planning on stalking me?" Ichigo teased and the blunet responded by smacking him upside the head.

"Not even in yer dreams idiot, I have a fucking never ending date with bad luck." he said, hopping off the sink and left, Ichigo following close behind. "Get what you need and let's go."

"Wait you're taking me home?" Ichigo asked, turning into the sweets aisle and was followed by the man who looked curiously at all the candy.

"Well I'm not gonna leave ya ta wander the streets when someone just tried to hit ya. I wanna be able to sleep tonight ya know." Ichigo chuckled, picking up a box of Shiro's favorite cookies and turned to face the grumpy blunet, holding his hand out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm glad to have met you though I wish it could have been in a better way." The man looked at his hand and growled at himself but took it.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he snarled, sticking his hand back into his pocket. "You owe me." Ichigo chuckled as they checked out and left.

"Well then, how bout I treat you to lunch?" Grimmjow stopped, staring at the boy in a too good of mood for someone who was just almost hit by a car. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked when the blunet didn't answer, turning around to face the confused man.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh..." Ichigo looked away, blushing though with a hurt expression. Why was he sad? He seen this coming but refused to listen, so isn't this just what he deserved? "I..." he sighed, knowing rejection was coming whether he said it or not. "Yes... I am." he kept his eyes away from the man, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes like all the rest. The man walked forward, standing in front of the boy until he finally met his eye.

"Well then let's go, I'm starving." he said, grabbing the shocked boy's wrist and pulling him along, knowing that he wasn't going to follow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stepped into the house and was attacked by a hungry and exited three year old. Shiro took the box of cookies from his father and ran into their room just as Grimmjow walked in behind Ichigo, shutting the door.<p>

"Your welcome." Ichigo called after the toddler, greeting Orihime with a quick hug.

"Uh... who's this?" she asked, looking at Grimmjow.

"Oh uh... this is Grimmjow, he saved my life so I'm buying him lunch." he explained. "Grimmjow, this is Orihime. We've lived together for about the last two and a half years and she babysits while I finish my last year of school cause she graduated early."

"Wait, babysit who?" the older man asked, with confused eyes though with a familiar hint of interest.

"The one I bought the cookies for." he turned to the closed bedroom door. "Shiro."

"Yes King?" the boy said through eating and the TV volume lowering just a bit.

"We have a guest and for the last time, stop calling me King." the door opened and the white haired toddler stepped out, walking to his dad as he picked him up. "This is the reason everyone hates me but I could never hate him. Well him and because I confused to being gay after finding out Hiyori was pregnant with him." Grimmjow looked confused. "I'll explain over lunch. Either way, I'm glad he's here." he said, kissing the boy's head.

"What's your name?" Shiro demanded like a drill sargent, earning an amused grin from the blunet.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques... sir." he said, nearly laughing at himself.

"Do you hate my dad?" Shiro asked, stuffing his mouth full with cookies, Ichigo quietly warning him not to eat so many at a time.

"No. I have no reason to." Ichigo started to feel nervous, wondering where Shiro was taking this.

"My father is a father, what do you make of this?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"He's got someone to bug him." Shiro smiled evilly, taking that as a compliment because he knew that's exactly what he did.

"My dad's gay." Shiro said much too bluntly, making his father blush. The blunet shrugged again only slightly more dramatic as if the boy should have known his response.

"So am I." the blunet replied as if it were nothing, leaving Ichigo and Orihime staring wide eyed at him. Shiro just smiled again, wiggling out of the teen's arms to walk back to the room he and his father shared.

"I give you permission to date my dad. Have fun." the three year old said, shutting the door and turning the TV back up, leaving Ichigo with a deep shade of blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about Shiro." Ichigo finally broke the silence as they sat down in a booth.<p>

"Why? He's a... cute... kid." he said as if it were hard. Ichigo eyed him curiously. "I don't usually like kids." he answered before Ichigo could ask.

"Oh so you... like Shiro?" the blunet glared at the ground and growled but nodded. He wasn't mad because he liked Shiro but because he was admitting it. The oranget was mixing his head up so much, he couldn't think straight. Ichigo smiled and looked over the menu, Grimmjow doing the same. "Nothing to be ashamed of." he laughed.

"I'm not ashamed of it, I'm just..." he sighed, glad that he was able to stop himself from spitting out something he didn't want to say this time. "I've gotta get unpacked so we better hurry up and eat." Why was he acting so... nervous? The waitress came to their table, glaring at Ichigo.

"What are you ordering today homo-" she let out a slight shriek when Grimmjow pulled her down to his eye level by the collar of her uniform shirt.

"I don't care if you're a girl, I'll beat the fucking shit outta ya if you treat another person like they're lower than you just because they're not like you. Got it?" he growled loudly. Both her and Ichigo watched him wide eyed in shock before she nodded and he let her go. Ichigo looked down, a deep shade of blush consuming his cheeks at the sudden attention they got but mostly because the blunet had stood up for him, proving that he _did_ care. She hurried away and Grimmjow glared at everyone watching them until they looked away. "Oi can we get a different waiter over here? Preferably one that doesn't insult their customers?" Grimmjow called aimlessly before looking over the menu again as if nothing had happened.

"So uh..." Ichigo started as pretended to be reading over the menu but was really watching the other man.

"No." Ichigo put the menu down, looking at Grimmjow confused. "That didn't prove anything, I just don't like people treating other people like crap... that's my job." he growled, more to himself.

"Come on, you save my life, go to the store with me to buy cookies for my son, take care of my arm, walk me home, come to lunch with me, _and_ stick up for me? All in a little over an hour and you _really_ don't care... at _all_? Not even a little?" Ichigo said in disbelief though it sounded more like he was trying to convince the man that he did care. Grimmjow slammed his hand down on the table, glaring at the boy in front of him, ignoring the people who turned to see what was going on.

"Why the fuck does it matter to you so much?" he growled angrily.

"W-well... I... it's cause I... I want you to care..." the berry explained, blushing. Grimmjow's eyes widened, taken back by shock at simple answer. He averted his eyes from the boy's, feeling a little guilty for snapping at him like that.

"Why? Why do I matter, we just met."

"So? We just met and you accepted me asking you out on this date, you're even the one who called it a date." Ichigo pointed out smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back. The blunet just growled, knowing it was true but he knew that no matter how much he denied it, the boy would know otherwise so he decided that he just didn't need to say it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked back over to where Shiro was to check on him like he did every other five seconds to see that the other kids on the play ground were running away from him. At first he thought the kid had done something to scare them, which was one of his many favorite passed times but he just stood there as if he didn't know why they ran either.<p>

"Shiro." he called and said boy turned around to look at him. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the small boy. There was a cut on his forehead, that blood slowly seeped out of. "What the Hell happened to you?" Ichigo asked worried.

"What are you..." he trailed off as he looked at his father's hand, now covered in blood. His eyes held onto the gorgeous sight with a strong fascination before finally snapping back to attention when his father repeated his question. "Uh... I don't know... did I hit my head?" Ichigo looked at him in disbelief, now even more worried.

"You tell me." Shiro seemed to be thinking.

"...Oh yeah I did." Ichigo let out his held breathe, glad that there wasn't anything wrong with him. "I was chasing after this girl and one of the other kids pushed me into a bar." he smiled triumphantly and Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"What did you do to him?" his smile grew wider.

"What makes you think I did anything?" he asked in an innocent voice but the evil expression never left his face.

"Shiro I'm serious, tell me what you did. I don't want to hear about this from of the other parents." he sighed again, thinking how sad it was that people would use anything as an excuse to yell at the berry. His smug smile suddenly disappeared and he looked upset.

"No really, I didn't do anything or better put, I couldn't do anything cause for one, I don't know who pushed me and two, I stood up and everyone ran and then you called me so yeah... but when I do find out-"

"No." his father said strictly and he just pouted.

"But they deserve it..." he wined, making a puppy face but Ichigo just shook his head.

"Come on let's just you home-"

"You're a lot of things Ichigo..." said berry jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned around to see Nnoitra, Halibel, and Szayel. "But a child abuser was never one of them." Nnoitra, the lead, taunted with a wide smirk and Ichigo looked down sadly.

'I did do this to him... I wasn't watching him close enough...'

"King?" Shiro's voice knocked him out of his thought. He looked up to see Shiro standing in front of him with his arms held out to his sides. "Who's first?" there was silence before Shiro spoke again. "I don't care who goes first-I'll fucking kill you all!" he yelled, giving off a murderous aura.

"Oh the kid's gonna kick my ass? Really Ichigo, you have your kid do all your dirty work? That's just pathetic." they laughed.

"Shut up-"

"Shiro, come on." Ichigo said, standing up and picking the five year old up before starting to walk away.

"Hmp... the kid's gonna be a homo just like him." Szayel smirked and Ichigo froze. "What ya got something to say fag?" Shiro growled and yelled threats and cusses at them before Ichigo silently placed Shiro back on his own feet.

"Bad mouth me all you want... shoot me down... beat me up... but you will _not_-" he spun around, hurling a fist Szayel's face and wasn't surprised when it connected, sending him stumbling back. He was a great fighter when he had something to fight for but himself just wasn't on that list. "_Ever_ talk bad about my son!" he yelled. Szayel regained his balance and cursed under his breath before all three of them attacked him at once.

Ichigo gave several bad hits to all of them but they eventually managed to hold him down while they beat on him. Ichigo could hear their laughter and there was something else... Shiro's voice called to him... telling him to fight harder. So he did. He struggled against them for awhile before one finally slipped up and he got free... no... they were gone. Someone had pulled Szayel off of him. He was suddenly pulled to his feet, an arm wrapped around his waist to hold him against their body as if to make sure he didn't fall. He looked up to see blue hair.

"Grimmjow?" he asked, unsure if his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Well what'd I tell ya? Bad luck loves to find me so here I am saving yer ass again." Grimmjow growled angrily though not at Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Haha Imma gonna be the Ruud I am and stop there! :D Reviews are great and inspiring and some ideas would be awesome, the next chapter is kinda just one of those ones that ya need just fill in... it doesn't really have anything to do with the actual plot except for the beginning. So yeah... anyway I wanna thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter. I was stuck and an idea hit me in the face in the form of a pie while I was responding to them and I was able to finish so I've got them to thank. Thank you ^-^ I love you all!<p> 


	3. A Wonderful New Surprise

Possible yaoi content, nothing too bad though... yet. I know I'm moving kinda fast with Grimm and Ichi's relationship but some relationships are just like that so you can just deal with it :P

I want to thank my friend immortal-lover14 for helping me with this chapter! I love you and thank you! ^-^

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna be simple this time cuz I can't think of any smart ass comment so uh... *clears throat* I do not own Bleach... yet.

Anyway... *bows, slowly backing out of the way* Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Ichigo was still unsure if his blue haired savior was really there or not but he could feel his body pressed so protectively against the others that his mind was too clouded to even think about it. He didn't feel any pain but that was normal, he never really felt it until the next morning.<p>

"Kick their asses Grimm!" Shiro yelled in excitement.

"Tch... fuck this. Let's go guys, I don't wanna be here when they start kissing." Nnoitra growled before they all left snickering.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked, looking down at Ichigo who simply nodded. "What about you little man?" he asked Shiro, helping Ichigo over to a bench before taking the small boy over to the drinking fountain. He seen their mouths moving but felt lightheaded and couldn't hear what they were saying. Grimmjow laughed and cleaned Shiro's wound before wrapping his head with gauze.

'He came prepared for this?' was Ichigo's last thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed, waking from sleep. He was in pain and was sure he had plenty of bruises though his right hand felt the worst. It was the only thing that had been wrapped so he guessed that it was the worst. He chuckled to himself at that.<p>

'Out of all the hits I took, the ones I gave them were the worst on me.' he forced himself up and out of bed when he heard voices outside in the living room. 'Punching them was worse on me than getting punched. Weak.' He opened his door to see a smiling Grimmjow as watching his little Shiro running around, punching the air as he described what he would do to the guys from earlier. His head was still wrapped though he didn't seem to notice it too much.

"If you hadn't shown up I would have thrown them to the ground, stomped on their skulls, and crushed em like a fu-"

"Shiro!" said boy's father quickly interrupted, the other two turned to see him as he walked over to sit next on the couch opposite from Grimmjow. "You're too young to be talking like that." the small boy complained that he did so he should be able do it too and Grimmjow just chuckled as they argued.

"What's so damn funny?" Shiro asked with attitude.

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for saving me again and I'm really sorry to have taken your time... again. But how did you know where we were and came prepared?"

"Instinct. I just finished settling into my place and got a bad feeling. I never know what it's about but I usually get into fights when this happens so I always bring some wrap with me. I left the house and wound up at the park to find you getting yer ass kicked." the berry couldn't help but to blush angrily at that. "Shiro told me what happened, why will you stand up for him but not yourself?"

"Uh... it's um... complicated... so uh where's Orihime?" he changed the subject but Grimmjow ignored him.

"Nothing's that complicated. You're just telling yourself that to hide from whatever you're afraid of." the blunet growled, Shiro's eyes flickering between the two before slowly backing up towards their room.

"Okay... I'm gonna go watch TV and leave you two to talk... Aunt Himie went to her mom's house... and uh... yeah..." he stopped at the door, holding onto it tightly, trying not to laugh before he said what he wanted to. "Don't be too rough with him Grimm."

"Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed in embarrassment as he slammed the door, his laughter being heard through it. "Look, it really doesn't matter okay. I deserve every little bit of-"

"Stop saying that!" Grimmjow yelled, taking the teen by surprise. "How are you any different than anyone else? You are a person not some low life trash that deserves to get beaten on a daily fucking basis! They're the scum not you!"

"I knocked Hiyori up, confessed to being gay after I found out she was having my child, wouldn't let her kill him, and when she left I fell apart! People starting breaking into my dad's place and things only got harder so I left there and things have only calmed down slightly because no one wants to hurt Orihime... I'm being selfish! Shiro would be better off with someone else and not living the way we are now but too god damn selfish to let him go! I'm not... not being... a very good father..." Ichigo explained, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"That's not true..." they heard a small voice say. The voice belonged to a crying Shiro, the boy walked over to his father who picked him up, holding him close. "You're trying to be a good daddy and to me, you are... that's all that matters." he cried, burring his face into his father's chest. The teenage father didn't know what to say so he just held his son tighter, telling him that everything was alright. Grimmjow wanted to say something but understood Ichigo enough to know that he didn't want young Shiro to be apart of this so he just nodded in agreement, letting them have their moment. It didn't take long before Shiro fell asleep, it had been a long day and crying only tired the poor boy out more. The two men listened to his steady breathing for awhile, not really sure of what to say.

"You know he's right." Grimmjow finally said, breaking the silence that wasn't awkward but wasn't comfortable either. He only sighed and nodded, by now he had stopped crying, his tears never lasted long. "You're not a bad father because she left... that just shows that you're a great father for staying and actually caring about your son." there was silence as Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to respond. Finally the boy looked up to meet his eye, a knowing smile on his lips.

"So does this mean that you care?"

"Tch..." he was about to make an excuse but looked back into those chocolate eyes to see that he was serious and even hurt, knowing what he was about to say. The berry needed someone to care and he knew that he was the only one to ever show him any form of kindness other than that woman. He growled at himself, looking away. "Shut up..." Ichigo smiled, knowing that at least there was some progress. "So you gonna tell me about the kid's mom?" he asked, changing the subject and Ichigo sighed, making sure Shiro was still asleep before starting.

"Her name is Hiyori Sarugaki. I've been gay... pretty much ever since I could remember but I was afraid of what would happen if I publicly came out of the closet so I just stayed in it and avoided any relationships. Orihime knew though... I told her a long time ago when she confessed that she was in love with me and she swore on that love that she'd keep it a secret for as long as I needed her too." he sighed again, closing his eyes as he lowered his head.

"I was pressured into having sex with her and when word got to me that she was pregnant, I freaked out... she didn't even come to me about it. I took her to the hospital to get her tested to see if it was my kid cause well... she's kinda a whore. Anyway, sure enough the kid was mine." he kissed the top of the sleeping boy's head. "She demanded that we kill him... and at first I thought about it..." he said regrettably. "I was only fifteen... I wasn't ready for a kid... but I talked to Orihime about it and she lectured me endlessly, saying that it was wrong. You could tell she was pissed that I was even considering killing a human being before they had a chance to live... I've never seen her like that. She actually hit me upside the head." Grimmjow couldn't help but to chuckle as he imagined the shy girl hitting him.

"I decided that I better announce my sexuality and... I was right to be scared... I was shunned and disowned. People started breaking into my dad's place, trying to get to me so I moved out, thinking it was best. Orihime offered to let me stay with her and I accepted gratefully, everyone likes her and won't break in here even if it is to get to me. Anyway... I wouldn't let her kill him no matter how much she yelled that she didn't want my child. Even while giving birth, all she did was scream about how much she hated me. Shiro came out a boy and I named him by myself because she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. She left the moment she got out of the hospital, without telling me that she was leaving or where she was going but her brother Shinji called me a few days later saying that he wanted to see Shiro... still haven't seen or heard from him." things were quiet for a bit so Grimmjow guessed that he was finished.

"What a dick." was all he could think to say. After awhile, Grimmjow found himself slowly giving in to the urge to comfort the teen. As if thinking the same thing, Ichigo stood up and carried his sleeping boy into the bedroom and came back out, sitting next to Grimmjow who sighed in slight annoyance but pulled the berry into his arms. Ichigo accepted his arms and buried his face into the older man's neck. Grimmjow looked down at the boy with worry and compassion, not that he could see, when his neck suddenly felt cold and wet. The liquid rolled down his neck, slowly making it's way down his chest. The boy was crying again.

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Dad..." someone called but Grimmjow tried to ignore it. "Grimmjow." he growled, knowing that he was awake now and opened his eyes to see Shiro standing in front of him and... Ichigo in his arms. The blunet sat up, bringing the sleeping berry up with him though careful not to wake him.<p>

'I'm in Ichigo's house... sleeping with him on his couch... and Shiro's waking me up... how the Hell did that happen?' he thought, remembering last night as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 'Oh right... I gave him my shoulder to cry on... and why the Hell did I do-'

"Grimm?" Shiro interrupted his thoughts. He looked down again to see the boy, standing there holding a black and red blanket.

"Yeah?"

"I had a nightmare." the kid said as if he were scared. On their first date, Ichigo talked mostly about Shiro. He said that there were only two things that scared him. Nightmares and seeing his father cry because of him.

"Oh uh... what about?" the blunet asked, gently laying Ichigo back down before picking Shiro up and sat on the other couch.

"Well there was a woman with blond hair and she... took me... somewhere..." he explained hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I uh... can't remember..."

"Oh um... okay... I'm not really good at this but uh... you know your dad is here for you and he'll make sure that no one takes you anywhere and uh..." Grimmjow looked back over at Ichigo, making sure that he was asleep before continuing. "I'll um... protect you both okay?" Shiro suddenly got a knowing smile though it looked kind of perverted too. Grimmjow could tell that the kid was about to say something that he didn't like but he was just glad that he seemed more like the Shiro he liked.

"You love my King." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Grimmjow felt his face heat up just a little bit and glared at the kid though he didn't say anything. "Don't worry, ya don't need to explain it to me, I understand. Here, let me make it even easier for you. I'll answer for you." he cleared his throat and tried to imitate the blunet's voice. "Not that I'll ever admit." Grimmjow glared down at the smiling boy harder.

"Who knows, I actually might one day..." he trailed off looking the the berry he really wanted to claim. Realizing what he had just said out loud, his eyes snapped back to Shiro who's smile had grown. "You didn't hear that." he growled and the boy's grin somehow got even wider.

"God... you two are being too loud." Ichigo rolled onto his side to see them. "Sorry I didn't get up Shiro, I was about to but Grimmjow got up so I just went back to bed." he yawned, sat up, and stretched. Shiro jumped off Grimmjow's lap and ran over to his dad, holding his arms out indicating that he wanted up. Ichigo picked him up and asked him if he was alright, knowing that he had had a nightmare by his voice when he tried to wake him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." the boy shrugged. "I've already forgotten it." Ichigo nodded sadly and kissed his forehead before he jumped down and ran over to hit Grimmjow's leg. "Tag you're it!" he shouted before running off somewhere.

"Sorry, it's his favorite game." Ichigo said and Grimmjow just chuckled.

"I can see why. For a three year old, he's got a quite a hit." Ichigo smiled, glad that Grimmjow's head was down so that he couldn't see that he was staring at him. He looked up, meeting the berry's eye and he quickly looked away. "Yeah I know... he's turning four next month anyway..." he stood up, walking into the kitchen. "You gonna stay for breakfast?" Grimmjow stood up and walked over to the door.

"Nah I better be heading home I uh... gotta start looking for a job."

"Oh ok..." Ichigo walked over with him as he opened the door. "So uh..." he trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Grimmjow watched the boy as he stuttered through his words. The man didn't know how to feel, last night still seemed so unreal to him. He remembered sitting with the boy in his arms and after he fell asleep he had laid down though didn't want to unwrap the berry from his arms, figuring he could use the previous night as an excuse to hold him all night. The blunet had lay awake for a few hours, listening to Ichigo breathe and nearly kissed him several times but was able to stop himself just in time and was finally able to sleep after placing a light kiss on the boy's forehead. But the fierce panther felt he couldn't help himself anymore.

"I uh... guess I'll see you aro-" Ichigo stopped short when Grimmjow suddenly pressed his lips to his, staying there for awhile before parting though through the entire kiss, Ichigo was too shocked to react, a deep crimson invading his face. When Grimmjow finally parted, he looked as though he didn't know what he had just done with a light shade of blush on his cheeks.

"Uh... yeah... you will. "he answered awkwardly, trying to pretend that that hadn't just happened especially since Ichigo hadn't reacted probably too far into shock to hit him which had happened to him many times.

"Grimm you're still it!" Shiro exclaimed, running up to them but stopped to look at them both in question.

"No I'm not... I just tagged your dad." Grimmjow said, collecting himself more. He looked at Ichigo apologetically, turning to leave. "You're it." he started walking away. "I'll see you later Shiro."

"Bye..." Shiro called, running outside to wave at him before pulling his still shocked father into the house and shut the door. "What happened did he kiss you?" the three year old asked excitedly and Ichigo just nodded.

'Damn it... why the fuck did he surprise me like that?' Ichigo thought angrily, walking back into the kitchen to start breakfast. 'I wanted to kiss him back but I... I couldn't move.' he sighed, Shiro was going on about something... having another father? 'He probably thinks I hate him now... but I... I've never had such an amazing kiss...'

* * *

><p>Well... who seen that coming? Cuz I sure didn't... okay so maybe I did-shut up, I wasn't talking to you! I'm sorry, some times I enjoy fighting with myself. More like all the time-shut it! Anyway, looks like things are gonna get interesting for our little crazy lovers and what how will Shiro react when he sees Grimmjow again? heheheh... *evil thoughts*<p> 


	4. A Very Special Visit

I am really SOOO sorry for the long wait, I never wanted to be this late but I've been working a lot on my newer fics, the majority of them aren't even up yet but hey what are ya gonna do? I've had ZERO pies for this but finally got one a few days ago but didn't know how to go about it but then I got another pie for it and was able to continue. I am so sorry for the delay but please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimers: *sounds like I'm reaching for something* Bleach is still just... almost in... my hands...  
>Grimm: *pushes the ladder over, sending me crushing down with it... starts laughing*<br>Me: *stands up and punches him* Grimm you bastard! I almost had it!  
>Ichi: Wasn't that the point? We can't have you owning Bleach, now can we?<br>Me: *points at him* Quite you!

* * *

><p>Ichigo found himself taking taking Shiro to the park again today, seeing that the kid had taken advantage of the teen in his daze. Shiro ran to go play, Ichigo calling to him that they were only staying for an hour as he checked his phone clock, 4:27 pm. The oranget sat on his usual bench, watching Shiro as he ran up to some of the other kids, asking if he could play and they all smiled and nodded.<p>

'Well at least the kids are nice to him.' he sighed, looking up at the sky, seeing that some dark clouds were rolling in. He guessed it should rain within the next two hours. Ichigo felt like he was being watched but someone was always watching him so he paid no mind to it though... this time it felt different. He checked on Shiro, making sure that he was alright before closing his eyes, resting his head back. A few minutes had passed and he finally opened his eyes to check on Shiro again, seeing that there was a body next to him.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, turning to see that it was Grimmjow who just laughed. Shiro stopped to see what had happened and rushed over to the blunet who picked the small boy up as Ichigo took a deep breath to try and calm down, holding his heart.

"Grimm I'm so proud of you!" Shiro exclaimed, wrapping his arms around said person. "You finally kissed my dad."

"Shiro..." Ichigo complained embarrassed. Grimmjow just watched the berry as his face reddened.

"Well bud that's actually what I need to talk to him about." the blunet said, helping Shiro down.

"Oh okay, I can take a hint." he said heading back to the playground. "Have fun and don't be too rough with him, he's fragile." the white haired toddler called back and Ichigo blushed harder. Grimmjow laughed, calling back to him.

"I don't know, I like being rough." Ichigo's face reddened even more, if possible, at that. Grimmjow looked back at the berry and laughed harder at his expression and red face. "Well uh... I'm sorry." he said seriously now. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No I'm... glad you did." Grimmjow looked at him in question. "I'm sorry I didn't react, I was just shocked at it's suddenness. But I... I really liked it." he explain slowly and carefully, afraid that he would get rejected. They spent a few minutes in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Grimmjow finally turned, placing one his hands on Ichigo's cheek to turn his head toward him to bring their lips together. Ichigo inhaled sharply, softly moaning when he felt the blunet's warm tongue run across his bottom lip.

"Woo go Grimm and King!" Shiro shouted, causing the two to part earlier than either of their likings. Ichigo cursed under his breath, he wanted to allow the blunet entrance but they were forced apart before he could.

"Thank you Shiro... thank you." Ichigo called sarcastically, looking at the toddler who stood, leaning over the railings with his hands near his mouth so that his voice was louder.

"I liked it too." Grimmjow said, snapping Ichigo's attention back to him. He blushed and looked away, hiding his face.

"W-well um-"

"Just invite me back to your place for dinner and we'll call it even." he said casually, leaning back against the bench as if nothing had happened. Feeling a sudden wave of confidence crash into him, Ichigo smirked, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Alright but then to get even for that, you stay the night."

"And for staying the night, I sleep in your bed." Grimmjow smirked sexily at him, bringing his face closer to the berry's, causing his face to go red. And there goes his mind. The teen didn't know how to couldn't respond so he just looked away, trying to red his red face.

* * *

><p>Chills ran through Ichigo's body when Grimmjow ran his fingertips slowly up his side as they walked back to his house.<p>

"Daddy who's that lady at our house?" Shiro asked, pointing as they got closer. Ichigo followed his son's glance and his eyes widened at the sight of the small woman they landed on.

"Grimm... Grimmjow take Shiro inside and lock the door." the oranget said with slight panic in his voice. If she was here, that could only mean that something bad was going to happen.

"Why who is that?" the blunet asked, taking the boy from his father. Ichigo pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it onto voice recorder. With her, there's no such thing as being too careful.

"Dad what's going on?" Shiro asked, trying to hide his fear. His father seemed frightened and that scared him. His father looked at him, trying to hide his own worry as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and kissed the boy's head, smiling at him to try to comfort him.

"Nothing baby, just go inside with Grimmjow and wait for me okay?" the berry asked and Shiro frowned but nodded. The short blonde girl finally turned to see them when they got close enough that she could hear their footsteps.

"It's about time you showed up dumb ass." she spat rudely, glaring up at Ichigo.

"What do you want?" the berry asked just as rudely, folding his arms as Grimmjow started for the door but the girl stood in front of it to stop him.

"Do I need any other reason than to see my son?" Shiro's and Grimmjow's eyes widened and she chuckled. "So you didn't tell him anything about his own-" she stopped when Shiro leaned forward in the blunet's arms to hit her as hard as he could.

"Ow you little shit!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"I know everything about you, you bitch." Shiro growled and Grimmjow covered his mouth.

"Shiro stop swearing." the two ignored the teen, glaring death at each other before Ichigo finally pulled the girl away from the door so that Grimmjow could get inside. Shiro's yells and cusses at his mother were muffled by Grimmjow's hand and were silenced when the door was shut and locked.

"_That_ is how you raise our son?" Hiyori mocked. The girl hadn't changed one bit, inside or out. Blonde pigtails, red clothing, and heartless. To Ichigo, she was the image of the Satin himself.

"He's _my_ son not ours." if there was one thing he hated more than condoms, it was Hiyori. He just found them pointless and unsatisfying but she was much worse and one of the only people he has ever stood up to for himself. Even if he knew it was true, even if it hurt, he would never let her see him so weak. Never again.

"I gave birth to him so he's mine more than-"

"Okay I'm really not in the mood to fight with you about this." Ichigo snapped, cutting her off. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

"Hmp!" she folded her arms, mimicking the berry's stance before continuing. "My cellmate had said something about her kids and I remembered I had a son so now that I'm out, I figured I'd see if you had killed him yet or not." Ichigo bit his lip, fighting as hard as he could not to attack her. He already knew what she would do, she wouldn't fight back, she'd take as much damage as she could and go straight to the police, act all innocent, all just to get him in trouble and get Shiro taken away from him. And he was recording this conversation so he would only be hurting himself if he did hurt her. He sighed, closing his eyes as he thought over her words, chuckling when he realized that she had pretty much just summed up that she had just gotten out of prison.

"What were you in for this time? Murder or prostitution?" he laughed and even when she shoved him against the wall, he was still laughing. This was the most fun he'd ever had with her, sex included. It was very awkward and even for it being his first time, he found it over all boring. This was the first time that he had the advantage over her and control over the entire situation. To be in control and have power over the person he hated most in the world... it felt amazing.

"If you don't keep your god damn mouth shut, you'll be next!" she threatened. "Dumb ass." she growled, pushing off of him.

"I figured." the teen chuckled, brushing her touch off of him. "You just got out of prison and you think I'm gonna let you anywhere near him?" he asked seriously now.

"He's my _son_ you _will_ let me see him!" she demanded, placing her hand on her hip dramatically. Ichigo copied her though more dramatically.

"Uh _no_ I'm _not_." he said mimicking her voice as well and she glared at him. He dropped the act, looking at her ridiculously. "Do you even know his name?"

"Shiro." she said quickly and the oranget folded his arms again, leaning up against his door, unimpressed.

"Great to know that you still talk to Shinji, what's his middle name?" the blond looked surprised.

"Uh... Mizu?" he sighed, where the Hell had she gotten that?

"He doesn't have one." Hiyori glared at him as if it was his fault she didn't even know his name. Ichigo knew that Shinji had to have been the one to tell her where he lived and that he had reminded her of Shiro's name. "Just leave Hiyori, he doesn't need a good for nothing like _you_ for a mother." the berry snapped, turning around to knock on the door. He was suddenly pushed up against it and just chuckled though he felt terrified. The teen knew perfectly well that she was capable of murder and that she hated him enough to deliberately kill him in front of everyone he loved. The door was suddenly unlatched and opened, causing the berry to fall forward but was quickly caught by strong arms that held him up.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Grimmjow yelled at the blond.

"Or what you're gonna-" she suddenly stopped and chuckled. Ichigo turned to see her though still held onto the other man, afraid that if he let go he would fall victim to the dark depths of his fear. Hiyori stepped a bit closer to him and he leaned back into Grimmjow's chest. He couldn't help but to be completely terrified now that he could see that she had a rotten plan. "I'll make you regret those words..." she slightly turned away before snapping back to him, making Grimmjow pull the berry away when he flinched. "Don't forget that I will always have the power over you and never the other way around." she smirked before finally leaving. The blunet helped the teen back inside as he held his chest, trying to breathe. Shiro ran to him as he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He couldn't hear what they were saying, their voices were just mumbles and they're figures simply blurs.

They hadn't seen what he had. That look in her eye... he had seen it many... _many_ times before and there was only one thing that ever happened after he saw that look... he was helpless to the screams... those terrible scream that pounded so fiercely against his skull every time he closed his eyes. He had always told himself that it would never happen but there she was with those eyes in the flesh... he knew what would happen... but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop it.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow held the slightly struggling teen down onto the bed.<p>

"Ichigo you need to calm down-"

"You didn't see it!" he snapped, nothing left in his eyes but water and fear. "You didn't see it..." he whispered, finally laying his head down as his tears quickly continued down his face. "I have..." the berry turned onto his side burying his face in the pillow. "I see those eyes... every night... when I go to sleep..." he said slowly, having to fight for each breath. Grimmjow placed a hand on his cheek, wiping some of the tears away as he knelt in front of him.

"What do you see Ichi?" he asked gently, taking his hand with his free one.

"Evil."

* * *

><p>As Grimmjow shut the bedroom door, Shiro's head snapped to him. "Is he okay?" the boy asked worriedly as the blunet sat next him on the couch.<p>

"Yeah he's fine, he's asleep." the blunet sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think you two should move." Shiro nodded sadly.

"I was thinking the same thing... Gr... Grimm... remember my nightmare?" said blunet looked at him weirdly but nodded. "What did I say?" he asked although he seemed to only be asking to refresh the others memory. Grimmjow thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Oh my god... a woman with blonde hair..." Shiro nodded seriously though felt fear for his and his father's lives.

"Our nightmares are one connected story. And the next page in this story is-"

"You're mother kidnaps you."

* * *

><p>What's gonna happen now? Will Grimmjow be able to save this family or is it all just a misunderstanding? Find out next chapter! *small voice* Reviews would be very much appreciated- *dives for cover* Please don't yell at or kill me for the long wait!<p> 


	5. Why so Sudden?

Alright Ichigo4Renji reviewed, "When did they became a family just with a kiss and that he stood up for him it's kinda confusing you know." I felt that I needed to clear that up just in case anyone else was confused about it, when it says, "Will Grimmjow be able to save this family or is it just a misunderstanding?" I'm referring to "this family" as Ichigo and Shiro. Like, will he be able to save them from Hiyori or are they all just being paranoid? Well heads up: Be expecting violence, blood, gore, and tears and cuz it's not a misunderstanding, someone important gets killed for crying out loud! ...feel free to guess, I love seeing what everyone thinks I'm going to do... heheheh...

Disclaimer: There's a mushroom in my sock that says no.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry this is so sudden Orihime but-"<p>

"You don't have to explain, I understand." the girl said, wrapping her arms around the berry. "Just be sure to visit." Ichigo returned her hug before smiling warmly at her as they pulled apart.

"We will." he said, waving goodbye and left. He felt bad for leaving after everything she had done for them but it wasn't safe to stay there anymore. The berry wasn't surprised when Grimmjow suggested that they move, he was thinking the same thing but he was shocked when he said that he wanted them to move in with him.

"That everything?" Grimmjow asked, as Ichigo walked up to him. He took the heavy looking box from him, carrying it with ease and the oranget sighed.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, looking forward. Ichigo looked down at his feet as he walked, not answering. The man at his side sighed but nodded understandingly. He hadn't really needed to ask to know what was on his mind because it was all that was on his as well.

"We've only just started dating and I'm really glad that you've accepted us without a problem but this is my burden, you shouldn't be getting this involved-"

"I want to." the blunet cut in, stopping to face the berry. "We're in this together Ichigo. I don't care that we just started dating, that doesn't matter to me, you two have grown on me and I want to help. Sides I already promised Shiro that I'd protect you two." the berry blushed, looking away from his boyfriend. "Come on, let's go Shiro's waiting for us at home." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the two Kurosaki's had moved in with Grimmjow and no sign of Hiyori. The three had just finished a movie, Shiro having fallen asleep, Ichigo carried him to his room before walking back out to Grimmjow.<p>

"Grimm?" he called when he didn't see him on the couch. "Grimm?" he asked walking into their room where he found him laying in bed. The oranget smiled and crawled in with him, as he did so, the blunet rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around him. Taking in his wonderful smell, Ichigo seemed to lose his breath. "Hi..." was all he could get out and the other chuckled.

"Hey Berry." he responded with a gentle smile before pulling him into a soft kiss. The teen moaned when the blunet's hot tongue asked for entrance. Opening his mouth, he shivered at the glorious feel of the others kiss, his very touch. Grimmjow ran his hands up the berry's shirt as he got on top of him, quickly making his dominance known.

"Mmm... Grimm..." the oranget moaned, taking his hand to slowly lead it farther down but the man stopped his hand from moving at the waist of his pants. "Grimmjow..." the teen complained at his stopping.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ichigo quickly nodded. It was true he was nervous, it was his first time with another man-only his second time having sex period. But he wanted Grimmjow-he wanted him so very badly. "Alright..." he said, slowly slipping his hand under the waistband of the boy's pants. When his fingers wrapped around the others length, he gave it a light squeeze, causing the other to twitch slightly.

"Nnnh ahhh..." Ichigo moaned, not caring that they got louder as the blunet's hand pumped him faster. Grimmjow's mouth moved back over Ichigo's to try to quite him. He didn't want to wake Shiro up in the next room. The kiss was disconnected so they could pull their shirts off, pants and boxers soon following. This wasn't going to be making love, this was just gonna to be hard, brutal sex. Both of them jut needed to take their minds off of everything. The blunet quickly got to straddling the teen, rubbing a finger at his entrance, he used his other hand to pump Ichigo's member so that he wouldn't feel as much discomfort. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his blunet's neck, knowing what was about to come. Grimmjow pressed his lips to the others just before entering him with a single finger, quickly pushing it in and out of him. The berry groaned in pain into the kiss, he knew it was going to hurt but he tried to ignore it, there was a very pleasurable feeling behind the pain and he didn't want the man to stop. It wasn't long before he added a second and third finger, though Ichigo wasn't fully prepared for each one as they came but Grimmjow had never had to prepare anyone and was getting impatient. "Grimm I'm not ready for-" he gasped when his man's fingers it his prostate.

"There huh?" he smirked and pulled his fingers out, figuring that the teen was finally ready. He positioned his cock at the boy's entrance and pushed in slowly. Ichigo nearly cried out at the sudden large intrusion but Grimmjow quickly covered his mouth, still aware that Shiro was just in the next room. Tears slowly fell down the berry's cheek and he cried into Grimmjow's hand. Seeing this, the blunet pulled out and collected the crying boy into his arms, hugging him close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Ichigo, are you alright?" the boy nodded though still softly sobbing.

"I thought I told you to be gentle." a calm, concerned, and slightly angry voice spoke from the doorway. Both men turned to find a yawning Shiro sitting there. Ichigo quickly rolled over Grimmjow, pushing him back down into the mattress and throwing a blanket over them at the same time.

"S-Shiro... w-what are y-you doing out of b-bed?" his father stuttered, a very deep crimson lying on his cheeks.

"Well how am I supposed to sleep with you moaning so loudly?" he asked with a smirk, managing to make his father's blush somehow grow brighter.

"So you're not scarred for life?" Grimmjow asked, amused and the young boy just shook his head before standing up.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." he stretched as he yawned again. "I'm gonna go back to bed. If you decide to continue, I only ask that you keep the volume down." Ichigo's face went completely red. "Well good night." he called as he exited the room to go back to his own.

"Wow... and how old is he?" the blunet asked, looking at his berry before quickly covering his mouth to quiet his laughter.

"Th... three."

"Never would have guessed if I didn't already know." Grimmjow said, calming down. "But seriously, three year olds shouldn't be like that. Shouldn't he still be learning how to talk?" Ichigo nodded.

"I've been thinking that for a long time now... he learned how to talk fluently about a year ago and he learned to walk at only seven months. And seeing what he just seen... being perfectly okay with it..." he trailed off, not wanting to say that there was something wrong with his son. Sensing his lover's discomfort, Grimmjow held him silently as he cried into his bare chest. He didn't think that he needed to say anything and that was a good thing because he didn't know how to even begin. He didn't understand what his berry was going through but he understood clear enough that he was in pain and he knew that he was the only one that could comfort him through it all. Though there was one thing that he was extremely pissed off about... he wasn't getting laid.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki?" a nurse called, causing Ichigo to jump as he snapped out of the daze that held him. Grimmjow helped him stand up without waking the sleeping Shiro that lay in his arms. They followed the nurse into a small medical room.<p>

"Thank you..." Ichigo muttered under his breath to the nurse though his eyes were trained on the doctor in the darkened room.

"Ah Ichigo, how pleasant to see you again." he beamed with his usual sing song voice as he shooed the nurse. The blonde man's knowledge went beyond that of a normal Neuropsychologist. He knew everything. "You know there's a very interesting movie your dad and I have wanted to see and it's finally coming out!" he exclaimed with excitement. Kisuke Urahara, Isshin's best friend. The berry used to think that he was annoying and wished that he didn't know the older man but now that he was working with his son for free... it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Knock the shit off and cut to the chase!" Grimmjow growled harshly. Kisuke looked down, an discomforting shadow moving over his eyes.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he asked, slightly looking up. The look on his face alone was enough to send chills down the oranget's spine but he swallowed his fears and looked down at his still sleeping child before returning his gaze back to the doctor.

"Give me the bad news."

"His mentality is progressing too fast, if this rate keeps up... he'll die." Ichigo's eyes widened and teared in pain. This was his fault. Why did he allow this to happen? Everything that has ever happened to his boy... it was all his fault. Why? Why did this have to end like this? He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms as tears fell onto his sweet face. How much longer did he have? Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the two before kissing Ichigo's head. He was afraid, it was true but there was no way in Hell that he would ever show it because he knew that his berry was in more pain than anyone. But if there was one thing that he could really do was stay with him to comfort and support him. "Good thing you brought him to me before he was ever really even in danger."

"You son of a bitch!" both men yelled, waking Shiro. "You could've said that sooner, you bastard!"

"You asked for the bad news." Kisuke surrendered, holding his hands up in mercy.

"Dad?" Shiro's tired voice asked and everyone watched him. "What's with the yelling?"

"Nothing Shiro, go back to sleep." Ichigo said a bit more rudely than he had intended.

"Are you sure it's not because I'm gonna die?" no one spoke. "It's alright, I pretty much figured that out." he said, throwing his arms lazily around his father's neck to rest his head on the others shoulder, trying to get comfortable so he could fall back asleep. How was anyone ever supposed to respond to that?

* * *

><p>"Come on Grimm, smile." the berry chuckled, pulling the corners of the blunet's lips up. Grimmjow pushed the others hands away and shook his head.<p>

"I feel like such an idiot in this, can't I get a different costume?" Ichigo laughed.

"No, come on, you look fine." the oranget took in his blunet's looks, liking what he saw. He was dressed in black and red from head to toe with a long cape on and vampire teeth in. His hair was it's natural blue color but they dabbed some black dye here and there. It was Halloween and they were taking Shiro trick or treating. Grimmjow was Dracula, the Lord of all vampires and Ichigo was a secret agent, wearing a black suit and sunglasses with a single streak of black in his orange hair.

"No I don't, I look like ridiculous."

"Well take it up with Shiro, he's the one who picked it out." just as the teen finished his words, Shiro's door opened and the boy ran into his father's arms as he picked him up. "Aw there's my little thief!" Ichigo exclaimed, spinning him around. Everything he wore was black, a long sleeved shirt, gloves, pants, boots, a beanie, and a mask across his eyes.

"Dad can we go now? I wanna get as much candy as I can!" the child asked excitedly, holding up the two tan bags that he had painted green dollar signs on.

"Yeah let's go." the berry said, heading for the door with Grimmjow following. As Ichigo put Shiro down, the vampire bit his berry's neck, causing him to jump. Grimmjow smirked into the others skin as he slowly let out a shaky breath, trying to suppress a moan. He knew where he bit, it was one of Ichigo's turn on spots. He ran his tongue around the bite mark before biting again, sucking hard to leave a dark hickey.

"Grimmjow!" Shiro snapped and the blunet pulled away just enough from the boy's father to smirk at him. "You're wasting time!" he impatiently exclaimed. Grimmjow chuckled to himself before kissing the sensitive spot and moving away. Ichigo turned to glare at him, rubbing his neck.

... ... ... ... ...

As they made their way around the neighborhood, Shiro ran door to door collecting as much candy as he could while his father and Grimmjow followed him though they stayed on the sidewalk as the boy went to the door. Ichigo tried to ignore all the glares that were thrown their way but Grimmjow didn't seem to care.

"Are you sure that you don't want any candy too?" Grimmjow teased.

"Shiro will share if I ask." the other answered with a sigh, his eyes focused only on his boy.

"What's wrong Berry?"

"I'm just worried about him." he sighed, mournfully.

"He'll be fine Ichi, I promise." Ichigo smiled and gave the older man a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Grimmjow just smiled sweetly at him in response.

"Dad I need the other bag!" Shiro exclaimed, carrying the first bagful of candy over. Grimmjow took the full bag and Ichigo handed him the empty one before he ran off to the next house.

"He'll be alright." Grimmjow repeated as they watched him. His face determined to complete his quest for sweets.

... ... ... ... ...

It took quite a while before Shiro started complaining about being too tired to keep going. Grimmjow took the two candy filled bags and Ichigo carried his exhausted son. Before Shiro fell asleep in his father's arms, he told them to go on without him and not to mourn for him when he was gone as if he was dying in battle. Both men chuckled.

When they finally got home, Ichigo put Shiro to bed while Grimmjow disappeared into their room. After Ichigo kissed Shiro good night, he walked into his own room, wondering where his blunet had gotten to. He shrugged it off and started to undress. He was about to crawl into bed when arms wrapped around his waist and threw him against the nearest wall. He jumped but eased, knowing it was Grimmjow and liked where his hand began to wander. Stopping just under his pants to wrap his hand around the slowly rising cock of his lover. Grimmjow didn't intend to wait around for this again, if Shiro was gonna wake up and catch them again, he'd catch them in the middle or at the end, not at the beginning. Ichigo placed both hands on the wall for support, moaning at his lover when he began pumping his member.

"Mmmmn... Grimm..."

"You've been too stressed lately Berry... mind if I take it all away for tonight?" he asked, biting at his ear while his free hand went under the other side of his shorts to penetrate the boy's tight enterence right off with two fingers. The teen gasped at the sudden pain. "If it hurts too much, let me know." Ichigo only moaned in response, trying not to show his pain. It hurt but it still felt so damn good and the love of his life jacking him off, helped to distract his mind from the pain. Grimmjow was soon able to add a third finger and not long after that, Ichigo was riding his fingers, trying to get more. Noticing this, Grimmjow removed his fingers, gaining a groan of disapproval from his beta. He just chuckled and turned him around, attacking his lips hungrily as he fumbled to rid the night stand of everything on top of it before picking his berry up and placing him on it as he stripped him of his shorts, leaving him in nothing. Now that Ichigo could see him, he noticed that the other was already naked. The blunet pressed his hand against the others chest, indicating that he wanted him to lie down. Ichigo obeyed but his trembling arms failed him and he dropped himself onto the solid night stand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed sitting up again as he rubbed the back of his head where he had gotten hit. Grimmjow looked at him confused, wondering if he had caused his pain.

"Did you just hit your head?" Ichigo nodded and his alpha laughed at him before the red faced boy lightly hit him. Grimmjow reduced himself to a mere chuckle before looking over Ichigo's sweaty body. He looked up at the oranget's face... he wasn't paying attention. Good. In one swift movement, the blunet had shoved himself into the unsuspecting teen who hissed at the motion and clung to his lover, trying not to be loud. The older man let out a shaky moan, that's what he loved, what he missed... the hot, tight space that felt as though it might engulf him. Neither of them spoke for a few moments while Ichigo adjusted, when his breathing calmed, Grimmjow helped him lie down before slowly starting to move. As he started to pick up his pace, Ichigo wrapped one arm around Grimmjow's neck, the other gripping his forearm tightly, digging his nails into the others skin though he didn't seem to feel any pain. The berry moaned as the man inside him ruthlessly stabbed at his prostate, the sounds of skin, slick with sweat, slapping together filled the room. The scent of Grimmjow invaded Ichigo's senses and he lost himself, his mind only focused on the the blunet's large member thrusting in and out of him and the lust clouded eyes above his. All thoughts of his problems were blown out of his mind to be replaced solely by lust. The boy let out a long, drawn out moan as he dug deeper into the flesh beneath his nails. His release was getting closer. It was Grimmjow's fault that he was going to cum so soon, he didn't finish jacking him off so he was already near before they even started.

"G-Grimm... cl-close..." Grimmjow chuckled before latching onto this neck with a harsh bite. He wasn't that close but he still wanted to cum with Ichi but what could he do? It wasn't long until the berry came hard with a loud moan as called out Grimmjow's name. The blunet pulled away from his lover's neck to reach between them and scoop up as much of Ichigo's seed that had stuck to both of their tan skin. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he took most of it up, complimenting on his taste, causing the other to blush harder at that. Grimmjow continued to pound into him harshly but after awhile, Ichigo began to whimper. "Gr-Grimm... it hurts." he had tried not to say anything about it but it was really starting to burn. The older man sighed before carefully pulling out of the oranget, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. The blunet sat down with his berry on top of him.

"Do you mind?" Grimmjow asked after kissing him. Ichigo looked confused but it clicked in his head after a moment. He moved down to take Grimmjow's hardened and slick cock into his mouth. The blunet's hand dove into his soft orange hair, his fingers threading themselves in the bright locks. Ichigo worked hard and fast, sucking his lover off as his head was guided up and down his shaft by a rough hand. Grimmjow moaned softly at the delightful feeling of the teen's hot mouth wrapped around his dick. He added his hand in to pump the base where his mouth couldn't reach. Feeling the blunet twitch slightly, Ichigo picked up the pace to fill his lover with pleasure as he had just done for him. "Ahhhh Ichi..." Grimmjow called as he came, the think fluid shooting down the others throat. Swallowing most of it, Ichigo took up some of his own semen from his stomach, mixing the two in his mouth before asking if the blunet wanted any. He sighed but decided, why not. They brought their lips together in an extremely heated battle. Tongues rolled over each other, each trying to collect as much of the delicious combination that was shared between their mouths. The usual bitter taste was surprisingly sweet and fruity when brought together. When the exotic flavor finally wore out, they pulled away from each other, gasping. Ichigo smiled and kissed him again, the blunet supported. The berry readjusted himself but gasped in pain. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, concerned.

"My ass hurts." Ichigo mumbled, blushing. The blunet tried to hold it in but burst out laughing. "Stop it, it's your fault!" the boy exclaimed, softly hitting him.

"I know... I know... just..." his words were overtaken by laughter. Ichigo lied down with a groan, it was only a moment after that that Grimmjow joined him, wrapping an arm around him. "Guess saying sorry wouldn't help much?"

"You have to wait hand and foot on me _and_ do all of my work until I can sit again." Ichigo growled and Grimmjow started laughing again. It was just the way he was saying everything.

* * *

><p>For the two weeks, Shiro and Grimmjow teased him him that he couldn't "take it." Ichigo tried to keep the blush off of his cheeks but couldn't help it. By accident the teenage father told his three year old son that he would like to see him try to take it. No one spoke for a moment before falling to the floor laughing. Ichigo was so embarrassed, he couldn't look at his boy with blushing for awhile. And if Shiro knew that the couple had had sex almost every night after that, he didn't say anything about it and for that, Ichigo was thankful. As promised, Grimmjow took care of him and the berry was satisfied that he had more work to do when Shiro got sick from eating all of his candy within only four days though he lectured the boy about eating too much sugar at once but the boy just said that it was worth it. The two really seemed to enjoy torturing him though the berry saw good in it. At least they were bonding and liked each other as much as they did. Ichigo liked seeing that Grimmjow was like another father to his son and that said man treating Shiro as if he was his own. There had been a few cases where Shiro had referred to both men as his dads. Ichigo loved to hear that. He was glad that the two had taken each other in so easily.<p>

The developing family was out at the park. The boy's fathers were sitting on a bench talking while Shiro was playing with some of the other kids on the playground. Ichigo was still glad that at least the kids were nice to him, most of them were too young to understand that he was the son of a gay and he hoped that even when they learned, they wouldn't care. The boy was currently pacing in front of the kids, lecturing them about going to war with an imaginary army. Ichigo chuckled at his son as he watched him, he wore a helmet of leaves over his head and a stick in his hand that was supposed to be a sword.

"He's a bit of a dork isn't he?" Grimmjow asked, laughing and Ichigo just chuckled as he nodded.

"He is but he's a really good kid..." he sighed. "He's almost four and you would think that he was at least ten or eleven... maybe even a teenager with how much he's developed." the blunet sighed at his distress, fearing that his lover may start crying again. He just wanted the other to be happy.

"Kisuke said that he wasn't in any danger, we caught it before it was even a threat. He'll be alright, he's a tough kid, he'll make it." he said as he kissed his beta's forehead.

"I guess you're right. I'm just over looking it."

"Dad!" Shiro suddenly yelled in fear and both men's heads shot to the boy. The kids began screaming, running away from a blond woman, dressed in red as she took off with Shiro held tightly in her arms. There was no mistaking it, it was Hiyori.

"Shiro!" Ichigo yelled, chasing after them with Grimmjow following him. She threw him to a man in a car who caught him and shut the door while Hiyori jumped into the passenger seat, closing and locking the door. Ichigo reached the car and tried to open the back door but was unable. The car tried started to pull away and Grimmjow grabbed the enraged father to keep him from getting hurt. But before the blunet could pull him away, Ichigo punched the window as hard as he could and it cracked, leaving a web design in it's wake. Crimson followed on the tinted window's cracked surface and Shiro's screams could be heard inside. The car began to speed away and Ichigo tried to go after it but his boyfriend held him tighter, knowing it would be pointless. "No! Shiro!" he yelled, struggling to move. "Damn it Grimmjow, let go of me! Let go!"

"Ichigo it's pointless trying to chase them now!" the other shouted over his screams, his desperate calls for his missing son.

"NO!" he yelled again, falling to his knees and Grimmjow followed him down, holding him as he cried into his chest, clinging to his blunet as though he'd disappear as well. "Shiro...

Shiro... my baby..." he cried and Grimmjow held him, rubbing his back to try to calm the boy.

"It's alright Ichigo... we'll get him back... we'll get him back..." Grimmjow mumbled though he was really trying to convince himself. He had no idea where they could even begin to search. The blunet looked down when he felt warmth running down his chest through his shirt. Ichigo's hand was bleeding pretty badly, did he even notice that he had broken his hand, punching the window? Did he even feel even pain? Though the older man tried not to... he cried for the kidnapped boy and for the forlorn father that he loved.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this jumped a bit through time and the smut kinda sucked (even though I had some help with it [loves you contestantnumber2]) but I wasn't really in the mood. I figured that that was a really good place to stop... hehehee... Iz so evil. Anyway, please review and I tossed out all the spears so that you guys can't throw them at me. *sticks tongue out at you* Oh and start placing bets on who's gonna die, you'll neeeever guess it. *smiles evilly before bowing* Until next time... ~Suki<p>

P.S. My characters and I are now taking questions so if you have something you would like to ask or say to them, state it in your review telling your name (nicknames please, it'll be easier on me) and who it's to (there can be more than one) and they'll be answered in the next chapter. I thought it'd be a fun idea for everyone to be able to interact with the characters of One Out of Million so this is how I've decided to do it. Thank you.


	6. Mixed Emotions

I hope you guys aren't too depressed from the last chapter cuz this one's not much better. Sorry. Thank you my bestest friend, contestantnumber2, for the ideas you gave me. Iz fricking loves you!

Disclaimer: When the moon begins to speak and it falls into Earth just to tell me that I don't own Bleach... I'll half believe it.

* * *

><p>"I told you, she's the one who took him!" Ichigo yelled at the doubtful police officers. They had just finished up at the hospital where the police had met them.<p>

"Mr. Kurosaki why don't you just go home and get some rest? We'll begin looking for Shiro right way."

"Yeah I'm gonna go home and act as if my son _wasn't_ just kidnapped by a fucking psycho who might kill him!" Ichigo yelled at them, Grimmjow having to hold him down from attacking the idiotic officers who didn't seem to care. Ichigo growled before pushing Grimmjow away from him and standing up, getting up in the officers' faces. "You're so full of shit!" with that, he stormed out the doors.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called, following him. He didn't move on the teen, he was going to wait until they got home but once they stepped out into the pouring rain, Ichigo took off running. "Ichigo!" the blunet called, chasing after him. Grimmjow was relieved when he realized that he was going home, catching up to him when he stopped to unlock the door. "Ichigo we need to talk." he growled, panting slightly before grabbing the teen's arm which was pulled away from him harshly.

"Don't touch me..." Ichigo mumbled, walking in. Grimmjow grabbed his arm again,

"Ichigo-"

"I said don't touch me!" he yelled, snatching his arm away to turn and connect his fist to the others jaw, causing him his head to snap to the side but he stood his ground.

"You need to calm down!" Grimmjow yelled back as he turned around to slam door shut. He couldn't turn around, afraid that he would attack the younger male. He couldn't do that, he had to control it.

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down!" he stepped closer to the blunet who was just like everyone else, uncaring. Why did no one seem to care that Shiro was kidnapped? "Shiro's gone! My son was taken and no one cares!"

"I care!" the blunet yelled, taking the other by surprise. He sighed, running a hand through his soaked hair. "Sit down." he said, trying to calm himself.

"You really must not understand how-"

"Sit down." he said a bit louder but the teen ignored him, continuing to object. "**_Ichigo_**!"Grimmjow yelled over the other and said boy went silent, keeping his eyes on the other to show that he had his attention. "Sit... the _fuck_... _down_." Ichigo slowly sat down on one of the couches, his glare staying on Grimmjow. "I know you're scared but let me tell you something, I'm scared too." though he tried to keep the anger out of his voice, he couldn't hide all of it.

"Being scared won't bring him back!"

"You're missing the point!"

"Then what the Hell am I supposed to be seeing?"

"That you're not in this alone! He's not just your son Ichigo, he's mine too!" that statement seemed to shock both of them. They were quite for a bit, trying to figure out what to do now. They stayed in awkward silence for quite awhile, not knowing what to do and not wanting to meet the others eyes. Ichigo cleared his throat and they looked at each other, holding onto the others glaze like it was the last thing in the world.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo finally spoke and Grimmjow shook his head, saying that he didn't need to be. "No I do. I've done nothing but accuse you and blame you for everything since Shiro's been..." his eyes watered at the very thought. The blunet sighed before sitting next to him, rubbing his back to try to comfort him. The boy suddenly turned to wrap his arms around his lover. "I'm really sorry for hitting you Grimmjow, I'll try not to direct my anger at you. I know it's not your fault." Grimmjow got over his shock and hugged him back.

"That's all I need to hear Ichi..."

It had been a few hours and neither of them had spoken up or even bothered to look at the other. They just sat on opposite sides of the room, counting the specks on the walls. After they changed into dry clothes, they both seemed to be lost in the thoughts that traveled in their minds, too fast for either to keep up. Grimmjow growled in frustration. He hated being so useless! If he couldn't even help his boyfriend through the worst situation of his life then what worth was he? Then again... what was he supposed to say?

"Ichi I'm gonna take a shower." Grimmjow said, standing up and heading into their room.

"I'll most likely be in bed by the time you get out." Ichigo called and Grimmjow stopped what he was doing to look back out the open door as if looking at the boy around the corner. He didn't like the hidden meaning behind his voice. He was planning something and it didn't sound good. He picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom. After he shut the door, he ruffled the clothes a bit to make it sound like he was getting undressed. Something told him that Ichigo was listening and the kid was smart so he wasn't taking any chances of Ichigo thinking that he wasn't really in the shower. Grimmjow turned on the water and after a minute, soft footsteps came toward him, two shadows could be seen under the door. Ichigo was on the other side. The blunet cupped his hand under the spray, collecting water just to release it when it was full. He moved it around under the water to make it seem as though it was his body disrupting the steady flow of the water. Finally the shadows left so Grimmjow held his breath and concentrated on every little sound outside of the room he was in. After only a few brief minutes, he heard the wind, maybe Ichigo just opened a window, but suddenly the whistling stopped followed by the quiet click of the front door shutting.

'Damn it, what the Hell is he up to?' the blunet growled to himself before turning the water off and leaving the room. He waited for a moment before leaving the house to follow the younger boy. It was at least passed midnight and the blunet had no idea where the other could possibly be going at this time of night but he could tell that it wasn't going to be good especially when he turned into the bad part of town. It wasn't too long until Ichigo walked down an alley where three guys stood around a door that was most likely the back entrance to a bar. Two of the guys looked kinda familiar but Grimmjow couldn't connect them to anything.

"Oi look who it is. What are ya here for Berry Boy?" a tall, skinny man asked as he stepped in front of Ichigo.

"Nothing that concerns any of you fuckers." Ichigo growled in response, glaring up at the man before him.

"What did you say?" a man with pink hair asked, stepping forward. Wait a minute, a pink haired man... another with long black hair who was tall twig... that's where Grimmjow had seen them! They were hurting Ichigo! But wasn't there a girl was them last time?

"Szayel go get the car, I think we'll need it." the dark haired one growled, cracking his knuckles. Szayel chuckled and obeyed, leaving through the door. "Yammy you wanna help?"

"Beating up a weakling like him? How could I refuse?" the third man asked, joining the other. He was a built man with dark skin and hair. When fists were raised, the blunet was about to run over to help his berry but was surprised when Ichigo ducked before kicking the tall one on the side of the head, sending him into the wall with a pained cry. The other had stopped to watch him as he held his head, trying to recover but seemed to be having trouble with that. Ichigo punched him before grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back, and pinning him to the ground.

"What happened here tonight?" Ichigo asked the pinned man. He sat on his back, had his foot pressed hard against his hand and was twisting his other arm so that every time he tried to move, all he had to do to keep him down was twist it farther.

"I'll kill you!" he suddenly yelled in pain as Ichigo twisted his arm more.

"I'll ask again... what happened?"

"We beat the shit outta-arrrg!" another twist. "N-nothing..." he finally submitted.

"That's what thought." Ichigo mumbled, letting him go before kicking him in the face so that he wouldn't follow him as he continued on. Grimmjow stayed on the others trail, kicking, if he remembered correctly, Nnoitra as he passed him. The blunet was very careful to keep his distance from the oranget without losing him. After a few minutes, Ichigo turned into an apartment complex and Grimmjow felt a little suspicious. What was he doing? He suddenly stopped in front of one of the doors and pounded on it. A few moments later, the door was pulled open by tired blond with short hair. Before he could speak, Ichigo decked him as hard as he could. The oranget followed him back into the house and Grimmjow ran forward, knowing it was time to stop him.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Grimmjow heard an unfamiliar voice yell, it must've been the blond.

"Where the Hell is she?" Ichigo yelled back.

"What are you-"

"Where is she?" he yelled again and Grimmjow could hear him punch him again. When he finally got to the door, he stopped to see what was going on before entering. Ichigo was on top of the blond, connecting his fist with the others face every time he spoke.

"Ichigo knock it off!" Grimmjow shouted, trying to pull him off.

"Where is she damn it? Where did she take him?" the blond's eyes widened at the tears that rolled down the oranget's cheeks. "Where's my Shiro?" he sobbed, lowering his fist as Grimmjow loosened his grip on him, no longer trying remove him from his spot.

"Ichigo... what are you talking about?" he grunted as he was once again punched.

"Don't... don't play that card Shinji... you know... she must have told you what she did with my Shiro..."

"No... me and Hiyori haven't talked in over three months."

"Don't lie to me! I want him back... I want him back... I want my Shiro..." Ichigo cried, turning into Grimmjow who wrapped his arms around him for both protection and comfort. Knowing who Shinji was from the boy's story, he was Hiyori's brother.

"Your sister kidnapped Shiro earlier today." Grimmjow filled him him and his eyes widened.

"She did what?" this was obviously the first he had heard of it. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap so that Shinji could sit up. "Ichigo I really didn't know... I'm so sorry." the only one that seemed to have any sense at the moment seemed to be Grimmjow. The oranget in his arms just sat on his lovers lap, clinging to him as he mumbled again and again that he wanted Shiro back while the other man sat on the floor, continuously apologizing to the broken down berry.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as he lay with his berry in bed. Though he hated seeing his lover so down, he liked the depressed Ichigo better than an angry Ichigo. The boy had been refusing food and drink, he's been sleeping less, and he refuses to speak to anyone Grimmjow included. There were times that he doubted which Ichigo was better, how about neither?<p>

"Are you hungry?" Grimmjow asked but received no answer. Things had calmed down the other night, Shinji promised that if he heard anything from Hiyori, he'd inform them. Every time that Grimmjow tried to talk to his berry, he got ignored. He understood that he was extremely depressed so he just left him alone but he started to get worried when the boy refused to eat. No matter how much he tried to get him to eat_ something_, he refused. He hardly spoke, was in bed almost all day, and the only time that he went Grimmjow for anything was when he broke down crying. When this happened, the blunet just held him until he fell asleep.

The blunet sighed and got up, walking out to the kitchen where he started making a simple breakfast for two, hoping that the berry would join him. It was clear that the boy depended on Shiro to live, he was nothing without his son. He was pretty surprised to see Ichigo walk out just as breakfast was ready. They sat down at the table but the oranget didn't take any food, he just watched Grimmjow. He held up his fork full of food to the other with pleading eyes.

"Just one bite Ichi." the boy turned his head away but the panther insisted. "Please?" Ichigo stared at his lover for awhile before slowly taking the bite full of food. Grimmjow smiled at him, thanking him before asking if he wanted another but Ichigo just shook his head. He didn't ask again, grateful that he had at least taken one. Grimmjow had seconds, reminding his berry that there was plenty and the rest would be in the fridge for him if he wanted any later. He nodded his head in understanding. The panther sighed before wrapping his arms around his berry, picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom where he laid with him until he silently fell asleep. Grimmjow would rather see him sleep all day than sitting around and having to look at his pain filled expression. The only thing he could do to distract himself was clean. What else did he have to do? He didn't want to leave his lover here alone and he didn't want to just sit around doing nothing but listen to the silence that surrounded him. He was in the middle of hand washing the dishes even taking some out of the cupboards to wash them as well just to pass the time when someone knocked on the door, causing the blunet to jump. He let out a frustrated sigh before drying his hands and walking over to answer the door. On the other side stood Orihime, an older man with dark hair, and two younger girls one having black hair while the others was a caramel color.

"Where's Ichigo?" the dark haired girl shouted. The older man held her back, telling her to calm down.

"Uh..." Grimmjow trailed off, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry for suddenly showing up like this Grimmjow but we heard the news about... and well I... I figured I would... is it a bad time?" Orihime asked shyly. The blunet looked over the group, puzzled at all the sudden attention and emotions before him. The dark haired girl looked angry, the other girl was crying, the red head seemed embarrassed and timid, while the man appeared to be calm but Grimmjow could see that he was just acting strong for the others. Who were these people?

"Uh... I guess not..." he said slowly as he gestured them in. "Ichigo's asleep..." as they all walked in, there was an awkward and tense atmosphere around them. "I gotta ask..." everyone looked at the owner of the house. "Who are you people and why are you here?"

"We're Ichigo's family-who are you?"

"Karin." the man said in warning before stepping up to Grimmjow. "I'm sorry, emotions are just running high." Grimmjow shook his head.

"No need to apologize."

"I'm Isshin, Ichigo's father and these are his sisters. Karin," he gestured to the dark haired girl before pointing to the other. "And Yuzu."

"Oh... uh..." the blunet rubbed the back of his head nervously. This wasn't how he had intended to meet the boy's family. "Wow this is _not_ how I wanted to meet you..." he mumbled to himself before sticking his hand out to the other man. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ichigo's boyfriend." everyone other than Orihime looked surprised. This must be the first they've heard of it. A door opened and everyone turned to see Ichigo weakly making his way toward them. Looking in his eyes, he knew there was something wrong with his berry.

"Ichigo!" all three girls exclaimed, rushing over to him but he pushed through them to continue walking to Grimmjow. Just before he reached him, he collapsed but Grimmjow caught him before he fell very far.

"Ichigo are you alright?" he asked worriedly. At the sound of his lovers voice, Ichigo wrapped his arms carefully around the blunet's neck for both comfort and support. Grimmjow held him, not wanting to let him go but slightly pulled away when he felt something warm slowly rolling down his back. He took the boy's hand and turned them so his wrists were exposed. He growled angrily before running a hand through his hair. "What the Hell were you thinking Berry?" he growled.

"What is it?" Isshin asked.

"Nothing." Grimmjow answered as he picked the boy up. When he passed them, however, everyone saw the fresh blood stain on the back of his shirt and gasped. Grimmjow ignored them as he took Ichigo into the bathroom to clean his wounds. He sat the boy on the sink and got the first aid kit out from behind the mirror. As he applied some medicine to the cuts on one arm, the boy hissed in pain. "Well it's your own damn fault for doing this." Grimmjow shot back and Ichigo looked down sadly, causing the other to sigh deeply. "I'm sorry..."

"No I'm sorry." Grimmjow was surprised to hear the others voice for the first time in days. Looking up to meet his eyes, Grimmjow saw nothing in them but regret and discomfort. "I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you, and I shouldn't have hit you earlier..." the blunet laughed, returning his attention to cleaning the cuts. It was true he'd been hit by his berry but it didn't really care, he understood his frustration and he knew that he needed someone to take it out on someone and lucky Grimmjow could take a few hits without even feeling pain.

"I'm not made of glass Ichi, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"But you shouldn't have to worry about me."

"I will no matter how much you tell me not to."

"That's no fair Grimm."

"How so?" Grimmjow asked looking back up at the oranget who blushed. "Why are you blushing?" he blushed harder. "Ichi?"

"I... I need you." he whispered, taking the other by surprise. Where had this come from.

"What brought this on? The last few days, you've barely been able to stand me touching you and now you suddenly wanna have sex?" Ichigo glared at him before kissing him aggressively, something that Grimmjow's never been able to refuse. He kissed back just as aggressively though something in his mind told him that something was terribly wrong. He pulled out of the kiss when Ichigo's tongue snaked across his lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to pull him back but the other refused.

"Something's not right and I wanna know what it is."

"Nothing's wrong! I just need you!"

"That's it then, you just want to know that someone's here. Ichi I'm here and I love you and that's not going to change for anything. Fucking you now won't prove that." Ichigo didn't look at him but the other gently grabbed his chin to make him. "I love you Ichigo." he said gently and a few tears rolled down Ichigo's cheeks as he nodded, saying that he knew and thanking him. Grimmjow held him gently as he cried, apologizing for everything though he didn't need to. The blunet sighed before pulling away to kiss him softly. "Now that you understand what you were doing, if you still wanna have sex after your family leaves then I've got no objections but not right now okay?" Ichigo nodded before pressing his lips to Grimmjow's as a thank you which was returned by a soft, understanding kiss.

Grimmjow finished up cleaning and wrapping his wrists before walking with him back out to the living room where he embraced each person. Orihime surprised the blunet by rushing to hug him. He hesitantly placed his hands on her back and got a little awkward when she didn't let go. He didn't really like the feel of her large breasts pressing against his chest.

"I know this has affected you just as much as it has us... just know that we're all family and we're here for you." Grimmjow was shocked at her words and looked around to see everyone nodded in agreement. He smiled and hugged her back, giving her a light squeeze.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since then and Ichigo's family come to visit at least twice week though Orihime comes by more often since she lived closer and had nothing better to do. Ichigo and Grimmjow settled into a new flow, all the playfulness and sarcasm that they used to share was gone for now especially on the days where Ichigo didn't feel well. Grimmjow would usually carry him to bed where he would hold him while he cried until he finally went to sleep. Then the blunet would be left with nothing better to do then clean which he really hated. Usually Orihime would show up as if she could sense the situation and wanted to give Grimmjow someone to talk to, wanted to provide him with company. Sometimes even when she was there, he'd still clean and re-clean while he talked to her.<p>

Grimmjow carefully slipped out of bed so not to wake Ichigo who had just fallen asleep. Today wasn't a good day like yesterday was, Ichigo had actually eaten on his own instead of having to be begged. The last few days the blunet had just laid there with him whether he himself could sleep or not. He didn't intend on cleaning today, two days ago he had cleaned even the walls. Not a spot could be found anywhere in the house which Grimmjow just found sad that he would do that. But no, today he was trying to find some hobbies. He wasn't big on playing video games and ever since Shiro had been taken, he didn't have the patience to sit still to watch a movie. Last time he tried, he ended up pacing the room, completely forgetting that it was even on.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, thinking back to what he used to do as a kid to pass time. He was never much of a writer though he had a poet friend that tried to teach him, he got frustrated and quit. An idea popped into his mind and he went to retrieve the things he needed before realizing that he threw his kit out a long time ago. He growled, facing the fact that he would have to leave. He didn't want to walk like usual so he decided he'd just drive so he wouldn't take as long. He quickly wrote Ichigo a note, saying that if he woke up to call him before taking off out the door with his wallet and cell in hand.

As he pulled into the store parking lot, he hurried to get in, get what he needed, and get out. He really didn't feel comfortable leaving Ichigo by himself while he was in this condition. But he really needed something to do other than clean. When he walked through the door, he glanced at the clock as he locked the door. Good he had only been out for a few minutes. He placed his new items on the table before going in to check on Ichigo. He was still asleep in the same position he was before though he had grabbed a pillow, wrapping his arms tightly around it as if pretending it were Grimmjow. He sighed before walking in to kiss his forehead, whisper that everything was alright before leaving. He wasn't lying. He would make sure that Shiro was returned home safely. As he sat back down at the table, he began to place everything in the order of how he would use them. Sketch pad and pencil, eraser, regular pencil, black gel pen, dark shaded charcoal pencil, smudging tool, sorted colored pencils, and water paint. He was born a great artist though he hadn't touched a pencil in quite some time. Better now than never. An image popped into his mind and he smiled at the memory before starting.  
>Grimmjow jumped at the sudden knock on the door and looked at the clock. He had been working for an hour now and he had just finished the simple sketch. He checked to see who it was before unlocking the door and opening it to greet the girl on the other side.<p>

"Hey Orihime, you're late. I've already found something to do." the two had become fairly close over all the time they had spent together.

"You haven't been washing the walls again, have you?" she laughed as she walked in.

"No I actually took up drawing again." the man chuckled as he shut and locked the door. The red head set the bags of food she had brought over to share on the table and noticed the others work, stopping to admire it.

"This is really good Grimmjow, where did you learn to do this?"

"It's just a sketch, it doesn't have any detail either. Nothing to get worked up over." he rubbed the back of his head, acting as if his words were true though he felt accomplished and grateful that someone liked it even in it's earliest stage. The sketch was of two people both of which had no clothes yet and the bodies formed so that it looked 3-D. It was as if the silent photo was alive. If this was just the beginning... what would it look like when it was done? The taller one had unruly, spiked hair as did the other. There wasn't too much detail in the hair, just an outline of where the basic spikes would stick. Their faces were not yet drawn in, just two lines sat in their places. The horizontal lines sloped down slightly and the vertical lines curved in the direction of which they were looked, that being at each other. The smaller of the two was held above the others head, his arms spread out as if he was pretending to fly.

"Are you going to show Ichigo?"

"No." Grimmjow snapped. "Not until we get Shiro back. It..." he looked down sadly. "It would just hurt him to see it now." Orihime nodded in agreement.

"Can I watch?" she asked as Grimmjow sat down in front of his work.

"Course." he answered, pulling up a chair so she could sit next to him. He picked up the sketching pencil again and began lightly drawing pants for both boys followed by shirts. Once he got their shoes in, he put the sketch pencil down and picked up the normal one. As he began going over only the lines that would show through the sketch, he got lost in the memory. It had been one of the first times he had gone to the park with Ichigo and his son. Shiro was playing last man standing and had won. Ichigo was so proud of him, he threw him up into the air as the boy laughed, enjoying his victory. Grimmjow smiled again as he started to add more details in. Ruffles on the clothing and adding imperfections to the hair as the wind pulled on both. And finally, drawing in their faces. The older had on a gentle smile as he stared up at the other while the younger wore a wide smile and closed his eyes against the wind.

After tracing it over with the gel pen, the two found something to talk about. Nothing serious just how their days have been, if they wanted to go out somewhere when Ichigo woke up, and such. Though they didn't really come up with anything. Grimmjow put in the shadows with the charcoal pencil before smudging the darkness and erasing where it spread from where it was supposed to be along with the lines that were no longer of use. Both Grimmjow and Orihime jumped when the blunet's phone rang. He hurried to answer it, not bothering to check to see who it was. He didn't want to wake his lover in the other room.

"Hello?"

"Hello Grimmjow, this is Urahara." Grimmjow's eyes widened at the voice. Why was he calling? Did he have information on Shiro?

"What's going on? Why are you calling? Has something changed with..." he trailed off, not wanting to continue with Orihime listening. Ichigo had made it clear that he didn't want anyone else knowing about Shiro's condition.

"No, no, I assure you it's nothing bad. I just need you and Ichigo to come in, we have some things to discus."

"What about." the blunet growled, not liking the sound of that.

"I was just thinking that we should start Ichigo on an anti-depressant. With what happened, knowing him, he's really out of sorts." Kisuke explained calmly and the other sighed, relaxing the muscles he didn't realize had tensed.

"Alright we'll be there soon."

"Lovely." he sang. "See you soon then."

"Yeah..." the other hung up so Grimmjow followed before turning to the confused girl at his side. "We have to go to the hospital to see Kisuke, it won't take long." the red head looked worried. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. He just wants to see how Ichigo is doing." he said as he stood up, heading into his and Ichigo's room.

"Oh... okay... well should I leave then?"

"I guess, unless you wanna stay here and wait." knowing her, she would feel awkward being in someone else's house without them being there so he tried thinking of an alternative. "Or if you want, you could come with us." she smiled and agreed to that.

* * *

><p>As the three walked into the hospital, they seen that Kisuke was waiting for them in the lobby. They approached the blond man and he greeted them with a warm smile.<p>

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo?"

"Take a guess." the teen said, harsher than he had originally intended but the other didn't seem to notice as he turned to Orihime.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here." the red head nodded and took a seat on one of the couches. "Alright lets go." Kisuke said cheerfully, leading them into his office. It didn't take long for the blond to explain his worries and ask if they thought it was a good idea if Ichigo started taking meds for his current depression. Ichigo refused. Both Grimmjow and Kisuke tried to convince him, saying that it was for the better but the teen wouldn't listen, claiming he didn't need any medication. He was just being as stubborn as always. That was that. He refused to agree no matter how much the other two pleaded. Kisuke sighed before telling them that they were free to go after asking Ichigo to at least think about it. As they turned to leave Kisuke called to Grimmjow and they both turned around.

"Yeah?" the blunet asked.

"Before you leave, may I have a word with you?" he asked seriously which worried the other man who simply nodded. The lovers started back to their seats. "Maybe it's better if Ichigo waits outside."

"No. We stay together through all of this." Grimmjow snaps and Kisuke shot him a warning glance.

"I highly suggest that he waits outside." the blunet suddenly felt extremely nervous, slightly afraid even. What could be so important to make this man act this way.

"It's okay, I'll go sit with Orihime until you get out." Ichigo pitched in and his lover sighed before kissing his forehead and thanking him. Kisuke waited until the door clicked shut before speaking.

"I'm concerned about you. With what's going on, how have "you" been?" Grimmjow's eyes widened in a mixture of shock, confusion, and worry. How did he know about that? He growled in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair, looking away from the man.

"That's none of yer fucking business."

"If it effects Ichigo's state then yes it is." Grimmjow couldn't help but to glare at him.

"I can control it, I'm fine!"

"Have you even told him?" Kisuke asked, ignoring the others comment. Grimmjow went silent, not wanting to answer as he stared down at the floor sadly. "Well?" the blunet sighed, keeping his eyes from meeting the others accusing glaze.

"No." there was a long silence. "And I didn't plan on it."

* * *

><p>Oh-uh! Grimmy's keeping a big secret from Ichi? What could it be? Find out in a few chapters cuz I'll probably be the Ruud I am and not reveal it for a while XD I'm so evil, I know, I know but that's something I'm extremely proud of ^-^ Well that's all I've got to say... please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	7. Bask in the Small Joys

**_BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!_**

Kay sorry again for the long wait for an update on this fic but I've been busy with other things and other fics and such and to top it off, I had to redo this chapter several times until I was finally satisfied with it plus my little... break... yeah. Grimmy's still keeping a secret from Ichi I see... hm... I wonder what it could be...

**Disclaimer:**  
>Suki: Where's that damn cat?<br>Grimm: *walks into the room* I'm not a cat damn it!  
>Suki: Yes you are! *mumbles* And I wasn't talking about you anyway...<br>Ichi: *walks up, holding Yoruichi in cat form* Found her.  
>Yoru: Asuki does not own Bleach.<br>Suki: *glares at her* Traitor.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm concerned... how have "you" been? Have you even told him?"~Kisuke Urahara<br>_

_"No. And I don't plan on it." ~Grimmjow Jeagerjaques  
><em>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Ichigo silently lay in bed. The berry had invited him into the bedroom so that he didn't have to sleep out on the couch again; he just wanted to feel the man next to him as he thought, unable to sleep.<p>

"Grimmjow?"

"Hm?"

"Could you move for just a second?"

"Yeah..." the exhausted blunet lazily removed his arm from around the teen's waist before rolling over onto his other side, facing away from Ichigo who was already up and getting dressed. Where was the orange haired kid going after dark? He looked at his sleeping boyfriend one last time before silently leaving.

**... ... ... ... ...**

'I feel so... so dead...' looking around, he couldn't help but to notice a family of four walking back into their house most likely just getting back after a night walk. His family had done it quite often. Two little girls... they looked so precious... did their parents even care for them like he cared for Shiro? Have they ever lost what was most precious to them, not sure if they'll ever see their babies again? Doubtful; but he wouldn't say it wasn't possible. Because he has no way of knowing and if he asked, he'd just seem like an obsessed stalker. 'Have you ever thought about how you would feel if you lost your kids or have you lost them before?' Yeah right. That would just make it seem like he was gonna take them and that would make the entire family paranoid. He knows because that's what he would do. He would make sure that no one would be able to touch his son... something that... he failed at doing. "I'm sorry Shiro..." he whispered, his breath being revealed in the cold air. He hoped that his words would somehow reach the small child. "So sorry..." he looked up as it began to softly snow. "I failed you... I'm useless..."

_"No you're not daddy."_

Ichigo gasped, his eyes searching desperately for his lost child, the source of that strict yet playful voice. His eyes watered as he recalled it as just a memory. When the child was younger and his father had had a rough day just to come home to find that a brick had been thrown through the window. His dad wouldn't show him the note that was wrapped around it but he knew what it said. Shiro dragged him upstairs to get him away from everything and cheer him up and the oranget mumbled that he was a worthless piece of trash. Shiro hit him on the head and glared at him before his eyes softened and he smiled. He knew the other couldn't handle any more stress for one day so he decided it would be best not to lecture him. Instead, he gave him a gentle hug and in his exact words said,

_"No you're not daddy. I love you and that's all that matters."_

Ichigo accepted his son into his arms, hugging him close to his chest as he thanked him.

**... ... ... ... ...**

_"What is it dad?" an excited boy exclaimed, tearing at the blindfold around his eyes. _

_"You'll have to wait and see." Ichigo laughed, guiding him into the kitchen and helping him up onto a seat at the table. _

_"Can I look now?" _

_"No, not yet." Orihime giggled. She's the one that brought him down, seeing as they had already moved in with her. Ichigo had spent the night at his dad's house working on something special for Shiro and before the boy could even step in the house, he was blindfolded and led inside so he was anxious to see what was waiting for him. Ichigo cued Karin to turn out the lights and for his dad to light the candles. As he slowly untied the blindfold, the impatient child pulled it down to his neck when it was loose enough to do so. Upon seeing the cake before him, his eyes looked it over several times in amazement. "Happy birthday Shiro." Ichigo said, kissing his head. He smiled up at his dad before turning his excitement to his aunt. _

_"Thanks aunt Yuzu!" she held up her hands and shook her head._

_"I didn't make it." Shiro looked at her confused before looking at Orihime, Karin, and Isshin who shook their heads. His eyes lit up with joy at the realization at who had made his wonderful cake but he closed them and shrugged. _

_"I guess the Boogeyman must have sneaked out from under my bed and made it cause I didn't make it and the only other person in the house can't cook to save a life." a hand ruffled his hair. _

_"Just make a wish already, you brat." he laughed at his father before turning back to his birthday cake. He closed his eyes and everyone went silent, listening and watching intently as if they were gonna be able to hear his wish. _

_"Boo!" he suddenly yelled, throwing his arms up and everyone in the room jumped though Ichigo couldn't say that he didn't expect him to do something of the sort. He sat laughing at everyone. _

_"Shiro-kun, the candle wax is getting onto your cake." Orihime pitched in, calming his fit of laughter. He closed his eyes again to take a deep breath. The corners of his lips twisted up before he blew out all three candles in one blow. Everyone cheered and applauded but he turned to his dad, who stood next to him, beckoning him down to his level. Obeying the birthday boy, he was surprised when a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. _

_"Thank you daddy." the boy smiled widely, a smile being returned to him before and after he received another kiss on the head. _

_"You're welcome. Now dig in." the berry stated, standing straight. _

_"So Shiro..." everyone looked at Karin. "What did you wish for?" _

_"I'm not supposed to tell you!" Shiro exclaimed playfully, picking up a fistful of cake to throw it at her. She gasped, surprised, she hadn't seen that coming though Ichigo did and laughed. He just barely ducked as cake was thrown at him. It only took a few moments for everyone to get involved. But not after long, it turned into an all against Ichigo fight who was backed into a corner, without any supply, as he was bombed by the sweet dessert. _

_"Alright! Alright! I surrender!" _

_"Cease fire!" he heard Shiro call before he stepped forward. "What was that?" he held his hand to his ear, a smirk on his face. "I didn't quiet catch that." _

_"I said..." the oranget grabbed him just after Shiro gave the command to open fire. They both got pelted with cake, everyone was laughing and the cake was almost completely gone, scattered all over the house. They had a lot of cleaning up to do. _

**... ... ... ... ... **

_As I watched the scene before me, I tried to hide the fact that he was enjoying every second of it... getting to listen to every scream coming from the woman whose only goal in life was to torment me._

_"Ichigo I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed in pain and I couldn't help but to smirk. But when I was able to see my baby's head, I completely forgot about her. I wanted to see my baby boy! I was having a hard enough time not pushing my dad out of the way and pulling him out myself. So far there weren't any problems with the delivery and dad said that he doubted that there would be any at all. _

_"Ichigo come here!" already at my father's side, watching everything he was doing, I asked what he needed. "Get ready!" at the command, I turned around to where we had already placed everything and grabbed them before turning back. I moved next to my father as he made room for me. _

_"Yuzu!" I shouted to my sister over Hiyori's screams, cuing the girl. Dad and I had tried to keep her out of this by saying that she was too young but she persisted so we just told her that she had to stay up by her head, hold her hand, and talk to her so that's what she was doing. Karin didn't want to participate in it because she didn't want to deal with the screams but not long after delivery began, she ran in with the video camera. I told her, even though I knew she didn't want to see it, to get behind me and dad and record the birth. She obeyed without a word._

_"Come on Hiyori-chan you need to push just a little more." Yuzu told her but she shook her head viciously. _

_"No!" _

_"But Hiyori-chan-" _

_"NO!" she yelled. "I'm done!" _

_"Hiyori_ _you push my son out right now or I swear to Jashin, you will writhe in pain for the rest of your fucking life!" I yelled at her from between her legs. _

_"AAHHHH!" she screamed, finally giving in and pushed. I wrapped the blanket around the child when he was finally free but made sure to leave his stomach uncovered. The blond's screams lowered to exhausted pants. Dad showed me where to cut the umbilical cord and after I did, he tied it off himself just to be safe. I watched his eyes, half afraid to look down at the bloody bundle in my arms. He was silent... he wasn't crying... what if something _had_ done wrong? What if... he was... a stillbirth?_

_"Dad?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes revealing my fear._

_"It's always scary at first... but you're ready." Isshin said, patting his shoulder. They were all trying hard not to look at the baby, everyone promised that I would be the first one to see him. I looked at Karin who nodded. I took a deep breath and looked down, moving the blanket away from his face. I stopped breathing. Soft snow lay under a crimson coating, golden eyes looked up at me tiredly, and small hands reached out to me. My son... I was a father. Slow tears began to fall down my face but I paid them no mind. Everyone else came to get a look at him- "Ichigo!"_

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Ichigo!" he didn't recall this as part of the memory, was someone actually calling him? "Ichigo!" he turned around to meet angry blue eyes, the glare of his lover... it was Grimmjow. "What the Hell? You've been gone over two hours! I couldn't find you anywhere!" he shouted in worry.

"Two hours? Really?" time does fly when you're thinking about depressing memories.

"Yeah, really! What the Hell are you doing out here anyway-and you didn't even bring a jacket." he shouted, taking his off to wrap it around the smaller male's shoulders. The man always used anger to hide worry and fear... all emotions at that.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow..." Ichigo stated, looking down sadly. Grimmjow sighed before pulling his chin up to meet his softened eyes.

"It's okay. Just next time you decide to go for a walk in the middle of the night, wake me up first." his berry's lips pulled up into a small smile as he nodded. The blunet pecked his lips before taking his hand and began walking. They were already out here so why not continue on? "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to get out for a bit to think. Now I kinda wanna go to dad's place and see if I can barrow the video camera."

"For what?" Grimmjow asked, an eyebrow rising up.

"The one that I want is the one that we dedicated solely to Shiro. His entire life is recorded in its memory."

"And you want to watch everything again?" Ichigo nodded and the blunet sighed again. "Alright but if it gets to the point where you're crying uncontrollably, I'm shutting it off and you're not watching anymore."

"Fair enough." they walked in silence for a ways before Ichigo spoke. "Grimm?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Thank you... for everything." the panther's eyes looked down at the ground blankly before looking straight ahead again, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're welcome."

**... ... ... ... ...**

Once the house was in clear view, Ichigo checked the windows for lights. The only one on was the living room light so he figured that someone had to be up. Walking up to the door, the teen knocked on it, moments later, it was answered.

"Hey dad." he whispered nervously, feeling as if he had been gone for years and was suddenly showing up again.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you?" Isshin asked with a smile as he allowed them in.

"Better." he answered, taking off his shoes. "Uh... I was wondering if I could barrow Shiro's camera?" his dad gave him a wary look as they walked into the living room, Grimmjow following silently as he looked around, this being his first time in the place.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry, I'll be watching him." Grimmjow spoke up, his eyes looking up the stairs before meeting the other man's. "We've already established that if it gets bad enough, we're turning it off and bringing it back." Isshin nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked down at the berry laying on his lap. After about an hour into the video, he fell asleep. He had done a lot of crying but managed to keep his tears under control so he wasn't allowed to turn it off. The blunet sighed, running his hand through the others bright orange locks as he continued to watch the rest of the video.<p>

"So Shiro are you excited?" Orihime's voice asked as the camera focused on the boy holding his dad's hand.

"Yup! I'm gonna miss grandpa, Yuzu, and Karin but now I'll get to spend more time with Aunt Hime!" he sang, his joy showing through his voice as he looked behind him to see the girl who Grimmjow guessed was holding the camera.

"Don't worry, we're not moving that far, we'll visit them a lot." Ichigo stated, not turning back though part of his face was still caught on the frame. He looked too serious... hurt even. The blunet put the pieces together, they were just leaving his dad's place to move in with Orihime.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" the girl asked, concern and worry consuming her voice. He turned her head to see her before his tear full eyes widened and his head quickly turned away.

"Orihime now's not the time for that, turn the camera off." his voice rushed.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Dad?" Shiro asked sadly. Just before the screen went black, Ichigo picked the toddler up and held him tightly.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, his eyes full of sorrow. The boy was scared to leave but he did it for his son. He was a good father. No other videos started as he figured that was all of them. Grimmjow carefully moved out from under Ichigo's head before heading into their room to retrieve his art supplies and his unfinished picture from their hiding place in the closet. He moved over to the table and begun working on it again.

* * *

><p>Waking from sleep, Ichigo yawned and stretched. He looked around, seeing that he had fallen asleep on the couch and wondered where Grimmjow had gone when he saw the man's figure slouched over the table, his head rested on his folded arms. The berry stood and walked over to him to kiss his head when his eyes caught the piece of paper his boyfriend was on. His curiosity got the best of him and he carefully pulled it out from under him to look at it. His eyes softened and a small smile showed on his lips. The picture was finally complete, signed, and dated. Grimmjow really loved him and cared about Shiro like he was his own. He placed the picture back down and kissed his lovers head again before walking into their room to lay in bed, intent on going back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>So sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to do and I had a lot of other things to work on and yeah... *bows* Forgive me.<p> 


	8. DISCONTINUED

OFFICIAL DISCONTINUE NOTICE

I'm so sorry! I've recently been put on a deadline and I don't have time to finish this though I really wanted to. I'm going to try to finish a few of my other fics that I've got up on here so yeah. I'm really sorry about this but shit happen, you know. I don't have much to say here so *nods* kinda awkward so I'm gonna go. Sorry again.

(I'm so lame, I know! DX )


End file.
